Velera: Saiyan Princess
by Velera Saiyan Princess
Summary: When the Z Fighters sense a mysterious power that radiates from every direction, they find out that it's actually a saiyan with a VERY close connection to Vegeta.


DRAGON BALL Z: Velera-Saiyan Princess  
  
Chapter 1: The Energy  
  
"STOP!" Tienshinhan cowered, floating inches above the ground with Son Goku's fist hovering over his cheek. Goku looked carefully at his friend, a serious look on his face. He then smiled and pulled back, pushing Tien to the ground while doing so. "Nice match, thanks Tien," said Goku, offering Tien his hand. "Now where's the food? I'm staarving!" "Goku," remarked Chou-Tsu, Tien's best friend. "You eat like there's no tomorrow!" Goku laughed as he made his way across the lawn and into Bulma Briefs' house. The occasion was Bulma's father's birthday. Dr. Briefs was an elderly scientist that owned and operated Capsule Corporation. "There you are Goku," grinned Bulma as Goku walked in. "I think my dad is about to pass out from all the cake he's been eating. Help yourself." Goku looked greedily at the cake. "Hey," he noticed. "Where's Vegeta?" "I dunno," Bulma answered, sighing and looking out the window. "He was sitting by that window when he suddenly flew off. He's been gone for an hour." "Oh." Goku looked momentarily concerned, but he shrugged it off and began devouring the cake. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Vegeta himself stood in the doorway, a look of anxiety on his face. "Kakarrot," he snarled. "Come with me. Now." Goku looked up, cake crumbs spilling from his mouth. "Ohay," he answered, spraying Bulma with more crumbs. He swallowed, then followed Vegeta outside. "Where're we headed?" Goku asked as they took to the air. Saying nothing, Vegeta flew farther ahead, picking up speed as they flew. Goku began to notice a strong energy signal, but he couldn't who it was or where it was coming from. Vegeta stopped over the ocean. "Do you feel it?" Vegeta asked. Goku closed his eyes and used his 'sixth sense' to try and locate the source of the energy. It was impossible. It emanated from all directions, overwhelming Goku's sense and leaving him with an uneasy feeling. "Vegeta, can you tell where it's coming from?" "No, that's why I came to get you. Normally I wouldn't ask for help, but I wanted to be sure my sense wasn't failing me." "No, it isn't just you. But I don't get it. And it doesn't feel right." "Well, that's all I wanted. I must get back home." Vegeta flew away, leaving Goku feeling very confused and unsettled. * Goku landed on top of the tower where Dende, Earth's young Namekian guardian, lived. He looked around at the palm trees that surrounded him, and the buildings in front of him. Suddenly, Dende came racing out of his home to greet Goku. "Goku!" he cried. "Goku, I know why you have come!" "Y-you do?" Goku asked, taken aback. "Yes, for I have felt it too! What do you think it is?" "I don't know, but ten to one, it's probably bad." Dende fell silent, but not calm. His face looked agitated. "Dende?" Goku asked. "Is it all right if I borrow Piccolo for a few minutes?" "Piccolo?" "Yes. I know that you're pretty uptight right now, so I need a Namek that can actually see what this is. I can only feel it." "B-but I can do it!" "I'm sure you can, Dende, but I really want you to calm down. As Earth's guardian, you need to keep a level head. You'll understand what I mean soon enough." "Goku, let's go." Goku spun around to see Piccolo standing behind him. He studied him for a moment, then nodded. The two flew over the edge of the tower and out towards where Vegeta had first led Goku. "Where are we going, Goku?" Piccolo asked. "To the place where Vegeta took me. He felt it before I did, and since he couldn't find it, he brought me. I suppose that's where we can feel it the strongest..." He fell silent until they reached the spot. Piccolo closed his eyes as Goku had done, and focused. Goku waited, looking around at the landscape. He was trying to figure out why Vegeta had taken him to this exact spot. "Ahh!" Piccolo suddenly opened his eyes, sweat beads forming on his forehead. "What is it, Piccolo?" Goku asked, with his usual calm tone. "Th-this can't be?!" He paused, wiping the sweat off with the back of his hand. "Th-the power, it....it's another.......saiyan.."  
  
Chapter 2: Vegeta's Theory  
  
"Another saiyan you say?" Vegeta looked squarely at Goku, his black eyes penetrating, trying to find truth in the statement. "Yes," Goku answered, looked upset. "And I thought you said that we were the only pure saiyans left." "Yes, well, there is always a possibility that not every single saiyan was on the planet Vegeta when Frieza destroyed it. Curse him." Goku stared at Vegeta, waiting for more. "I suppose there were others, far out in space on a mission. I was young and stupid. I worked for Frieza. I had no idea if there were any other saiyans still alive. As far as I was concerned, I was the only one left. Until I found out about you, of course. "So outraged at the destruction of my home...I escaped from Frieza. But I felt the presence of no other saiyans. So if there are any left, they must have been too far away for me to know about it. Honestly Kakarrot. I'm not psychic." "That's okay Vegeta, but this is a problem. I know what saiyans are like. They all want to destroy. If this is really a saiyan, which I'm sure it is, then I'm confused as to why they haven't destroyed the planet already." "Kakarrot, you can be so insolent sometimes. This saiyan probably either has the ability to sense power levels, or a scouter. If that is so, they probably sensed all of us here. If they destroyed the earth, we would still survive. Not for very long in space, mind you, but we would still be alive. Goes to show you how strong we are." "And your point is? If this saiyan destroys earth, and we survive for a few seconds and then die, what threat does that pose to them?" "None. That's it though. They're not looking to destroy us. They probably want to find us. And this technique, throwing your energy around so that you can't be found, is a very high level technique. Saiyans can only learn it under certain circumstances. What those are I don't know. Ask this new saiyan." "Why would they be looking for us?" "I don't know! For goodness sake, I'm only giving you my best guess." "Okay, okay. Thanks Vegeta. Will you go with me to find this saiyan? Piccolo will lead us right to him." "I'd rather this saiyan find us. I don't want to enlist the help of some Namek." "Vegeta, what if you're wrong? You said that what you thought was only your best guess. What if this saiyan isn't looking for us? What if he's looking for the Dragon Balls? He'll be through with this planet once he's made his wish." "You have a point, but if we are going to look for this saiyan, I will do it on my own. I don't need a Namek's help." "You know Vegeta, you are really too much sometimes." * While Vegeta used his own energy sense to hunt down the saiyan, Goku flew straight up to find Piccolo. He asked for him to locate the saiyan, which he did, and this enabled Goku to go and get Vegeta and find the saiyan. He found Vegeta flying in the complete opposite direction from which the saiyan actually was, and it took a while to convince Vegeta to come with him. When he finally did, they flew back to the area Piccolo had described. "Hey Vegeta, when we get there, I want you to do the talking. You know more about the saiyans than I do. All I want to know is what kind of a threat he poses." Vegeta nodded, and flew on a little ahead. The energy seemed to grow stronger from one point as they got closer, and they altogether lost the surrounding energy when they were almost there. Vegeta began to get tense, and Goku was his usual calm self. When they flew to meet the designated area, they realized that it was a city. The high rise buildings almost met the sky in what was the biggest city on earth. "Oh great," Vegeta snorted. "This is going to take a while." Goku shook his head. "Just sort out these horribly low civilian levels, and push them away. They're confusing us because there's so many of them. Keep focusing on the saiyan's power so we can find him." They did just that. Pushing away the miniscule level 4s and 5s, they pinpointed the exact location of the saiyan. The White Dragon Hotel. They flew right into the top story window and into the room where the saiyan was.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Looking straight at Goku and Vegeta was a tall girl, about the same age as them, with long black hair and saiyan armor. She had her tail wrapped about her waist just like Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa had done so long ago. "A-a girl?" gawked Goku, staring at her. "Yeah, so?" she replied. Her voice was haughty and proud, much like Vegeta's. "Who are you, girl?! We are supposed to be the only saiyans left!" Vegeta glared at her, waiting for an adequate response. "Me?" she asked. "I'm Velera. I live with four other saiyans on a planet not far from here." "V-Velera?" Vegeta stammered. "B-b-but yu're supposed to be dead! No other saiyans survived!" "Oh no," Velera answered, shaking her head. "I'm quite alive. I wasn't anywhere near Vegeta when it was destroyed." Goku was speechless. "Do you know who I am?" "Vegeta! How could I leave my baby brother all alone in the world! And how could you forget me?" Goku was shocked. Did she mean Vegeta was her baby brother? "Forget you! I don't even know who you are!" "Obviously not. I'm your sister. I suppose you wouldn't remember me. I spent a lot of times out on missions. I never knew our parents. By the time you were old enough to really get to know me, you had turned to ally yourself with Frieza. You caused the downfall of the saiyan race, Vegeta." Vegeta looked slightly guilty for a moment, but it passed quickly. "My fault? I would have been destroyed if I was on the planet! Frieza hated us! He would have destroyed the planet whether I was with him or not. I had no effect on it whatsoever." "Indeed. Anyway, myself and my partners were away on a mission on the planet Jace when it happened. We moved to a planet near here. Only recently, because you have been getting incredibly strong, I felt your energy signal. I built a pod and came here, hoping to find you before you found me. And now I have. I've finally met my baby brother." "Hmph." Vegeta looked away disgustedly. "I have no sister." "Vegeta, you have a pride and arrogance about you that concedes to no other." "Whatever! Just go back to where you came from!" And with that, Vegeta took off out the window, leaving a very shocked Goku with Vegeta's sister. 


End file.
